


Donuts

by Cassysj (Plumetta)



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Cassysj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick goes on a feeding frenzy after "The Cure."    He eats in Josef's house and upsets one of the freshies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything no copyright infringement is intended.

Josef was shaking his head. All Mick could talk about was food, food, food. Hamburgers, chicken, hot dogs, French fries, steak, Kung Pao Chicken. It hurt his useless stomach just thinking about it.

He smelled his freshie Solita. She was pacing back and forth in front of the study. Poor Solita suffered from PPMS Pre Present Menstrual Syndrome. She must have gotten her period this morning and the freshies were under orders to keep themselves away from his nose for the first two days. If she was lingering it had to be important. He opened the door suddenly. “Solita, what can I do for you?”

She was visibly shaken. He invited her in to sit down.

“What happened Doll? What has you so upset?”

She blinked several times and cleared her throat. Finally she said “The Donuts are gone.”

Josef could feel himself transitioning. The girls knew better than to bother him with nonsense, particularly Solita. She had been with him a while and he had just recently made her Head Freshie. 

 

What the Hell is wrong with you? He snapped. So someone ate your donuts? It’s not like you can’t have them delivered by the truckload. I know Randy’s Donuts are sacrosanct for you this time of the month but I will not involve myself in that kind of petty freshie politics. You have to find out who did it yourself and make them pay. I can’t believe you would come to me with this foolishness.”

Solita stammered. “I I I know who took them.”

Josef turned on her. “Solita I am not running a kindergarten. Do you honestly want me to punish someone for sticking their hand in the cookie jar? I expected more from you. I’m very dis…..

Solita blurted “Mick St. John just ate six donuts. 

“You must be mistaken.”

Solita nodded. “That’s what I thought. Then someone must have slipped me drugs at the club last night because I’m hallucinating.”

 

Josef put his arm around her. “What do you think you saw Doll?

“I was going into the kitchen and I heard……moaning and it wasn’t your voice. I thought one of the girls had sneaked a boyfriend in.”

Josef was surprised. “Is that a common occurrence?”

“No, but I know it has happened. I went in to break it up and Mick turned around, smiled at me, shoved a donut in his mouth and washed it down with chocolate milk. He said. “Sorry about your breakfast and he handed me a twenty dollar bill. Solita took it out of her bathrobe. “This twenty dollar bill.”

Josef sighed. Human Mick was never very discreet. “Doll, you’re not hallucinating but I need you to keep your mouth shut. That means the other freshies as well.

Solita looked relieved. “I thought I was going crazy. I won’t say anything to anyone but how could he….eat?

“He’s sick.” Josef said quickly.

“I thought vampires couldn’t get sick.”

“We’re immune to human diseases. There is a rare condition that can be transmitted from vampire to vampire. Did I ever tell you Mick was married?

Solita blinked in surprise, she was definitely getting information overload today. “No.”

“Well, it’s been over for twenty years but the ex came into town last week and……she passed it on to him.”

Solita blushed so Josef knew the Vampire STD angle was working.

“It’s just temporary but the body craves food like a tapeworm. Since our stomachs don’t work he’s going to be violently sick once the worm is engorged.

“So he’s not human?” Solita asked.

Josef trusted Solita but not quite that much. “Doll, there is no cure for vampirism. Enough live human blood will kill it but because of his poor diet the last couple of decades it may take some time for him to be his old self but he’ll be fine.”

Solita smiled “Good. Are you in any danger of getting….sick? Is it transmitted through air or anything?

“No, I’m perfect healthy. I got my vampire inoculations in the French Revolution.

Solita giggled. “Okay, I’m going to go up to my room for a while.”

“I’ll pick you up some more donuts. Listen, I don’t mind the occasional….satisfied freshie but if there are any men in my house they are going to La Brea. Make sure that is understood.”

Solita nodded. “I’ve never seen it myself Josef. Lana mentioned it to me when she moved away.

Josef smiled “I’m sure. You know I would never interrogate an ex-freshie. Go lie down and take some Midol.”

“I’ll be okay. I don’t need anything unnatural. A hot water bottle is fine.”

“For being such a brave girl I’ll teach you a new game this weekend. 

“What’s it called?”

“You’ll have to wait and see.” Josef teased. “Go upstairs.

He would talk to Mick later about eating in his house but that could wait a couple of weeks until the newness wore off.


End file.
